


My Big Button Eyes

by wittywritings035



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Coraline AU, Inspired by Coraline, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittywritings035/pseuds/wittywritings035
Summary: A house , or perhaps apartments — whichever you prefer had been abandoned long ago. By times like this it's pink exterior and roofing should be collapsing, decaying or to simply put it – falling apart. Still, despite it's only life left were rodents it still stood proud. What is keeping this delapulated building standing? Magic? Secrets and lies so tall it puppets the structure? Would you care to find out?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

There had been an empty house at the top of the hill for years too long to remember. Once it was able to been split for apartments; then even the residents left for the lot to home dust and mice. Inside the walls have been peeling and boards bowed out of line. Untouched decay spread through the entire home, all but a certain wall in a room. There was a small door made apart of the wallpaper, the only space not corrupted. 

This door has been locked and only key thrown down the well. A well so deep at the bottom when you look up you see stars in the light of day.

Through this tiny door was a tunnel, layed in dust and cobwebs with another small door on the other side. Through that door was a completely different world. 

A world of wonder and fun, twisted rotten. 

Through the door was colorful rooms, swirls of different shades went up on the walls. In the hallways was similar. On each side of the floor, toys lined the walls from dolls to building blocks, to coloring markers to jack-in-a-box; and so many more.

Going into a dim room with colored lamps on, sitting in a throne was Anti, sprawled out and enjoying the entertainment one of his puppets was giving. Watching a skit of Chase, crying and pulling a gun out, a green and orange nerft gun with blue foam bullets. There he shot Jackieboy Man laying on the floor acting defeated. A foam bullet shoots him in the face before the shooter was brought to his knees by the action. Looking into the nerft before shooting himself and falling dead. 

At this point Anti had sat up and began clapping, kicking his legs back and forth with joy from the show. Leaning back, his hair fell down and brushed over his forehead, smiling big. The slit across his neck had been sewn shut. 

As the show was ending and the two were stepping off stage. Anti had made a red curtain drop for one of the rooms, having an arch in the middle was able to drape it over and have a drama room. 

Next up on the chopping block was Marvin The Magnificent, a magician with wonders of hocus pocus, hoodoo and voodoo — and other tricks up his sleeves! Anti sat impatiently, large button eyes looking in wonder. They all had button eyes. 

The next show was beginning.


	2. The Magic Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful magic show ! What could go wrong ? There could never be any accidents , right ?

What a fabulous show , for an audience of one . By far this one was the most invested in his role as long legs step out onto the stage . The spotlight of a big star pattern shined on his person . There was deep interest in the crowd already , drawn on and at the edge of his seat ! Dressed in black pants , a deep royal purple frill top , along with his cape and iconic mask . Big black button eyes looked into the single patron , the one he puts a show on every evening . 

" For my first trick — ! " his voice boomed , "I will turn this ordinary and boring red ribbon into something fancy, impossible even ! " And so he did . Pulling a long red ribbon from his sleeve to twirl and pull at . This was a ribbon alright! 

Crumbling it up on his hands , walking back and forth along the stage . " Now we know , most magician's need a hat , right ? " letting his top hand pull back to show now a black ball with the same red ribbon around it . Bouncing it on the stage once , twice , and the third time before catching it . Giving it a good , big stretch and shaking it all around . Out popped a tall hat ! Placing it upon his head , as there was a round of applause . The show was not over just yet . 

Pulling out a deck of cards from his collar , how was it under there ? "Do you like 52 pick up ? " pushing the cards until they would fall to the floor around him , leaving him with one card left . An ace with a rabbit on the card . " It appears the fates have chosen my next trick . " Reaching up slow to his new hat , running his fingers around the rim before leading down to the bill all away around to take it off again .

This could not be so straightforward could it ? The next talent was behind the curtain , watching the performance himself . Thisfellow was a monochrome of black and grey , along with a fluffy mustache and bowtie . The youngest of the bunch , with an indefinite problem his eyes were not sewn flush to the socket . 

Watching as the magician would flip the hat multiple times , and even show the audience inside of it, it was nothing but space . But with a rythm and twirl of his fingers , when he reached in he pulled back out a stuffed toy bunny . More on the ragdoll side , with button eyes as well . Holding it by it's long ears . The single creature in his throne of the crowd began to applaud even harder than before , yelling in delight . Even if the eyes of the backstage show began to droop , looking through a new lens . How distorted this world really was , and that in the magician's hand was a dead rabbit . Even to them — as the stitch work began to rip and its body fall to the floor , white stuffing slowly falling out of it's head . They laughed , laughed and laughed when in the reality it was just blood . Endtrails hundreds from its decapitated body . Oh the horror Jameson was just witness to ! How could anyone laugh and fine amused in such an act of such cruelty . He felt sick , trying to keep his buttons in place as he fled from the curtains and off the stage from the back . 

Even after the pickup of the toy and cards , Marvin would give a bow and exit the stage . Now , where was the next show ? It was suppose to be a puppet show ! Tapping his nails on the arms of his throne , Anti did not like to wait . As he waited even longer , his head hung . Raising his arm high above his head , snapping his fingers a single time the curtains closed and the spotlights were switched off . The show has ended , and there will be consequences to pay .

**Author's Note:**

> This au idea was inspired by art on tumblr for the same characters, the credit for this inspiration goes to "spookyreesescup" on tumblr!


End file.
